Una cita especial
by AzumarillTank
Summary: Penny se encuentra enamorada y consigue una cita con aquel chico especial para ella. ¿Que tan normal puede ser una cita para una joven científica y un joven guerrero en la Ciudad Diamante?


La Ciudad Diamante es el lugar más loco que se pueda encontrar, en ella suceden muchas cosas que van más allá de la comprensión de cualquier persona. Ahí animales, humanos y animales conviven dia a dia. En un día normal se puede ver a un perro paseando a su perro, chefs peleando a muerte por ver quien tiene los mejores platillos, personas haciendo fila de más de 24 horas por ver lanzarse un nuevo juguete y a un joven guerrero pasear con una joven científica.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres descansar Young Cricket?- preguntó la joven científica llamada Penny.

-Estoy bien, estas cajas no pesan nada- respondió el joven que cargaba 3 enormes cajas que incluso tapaban su vista, ¿Cómo le hacía para caminar bien? Es un completo misterio. –Por cierto, solo llámame Cricket- agregó el joven.

-De acuerdo Cricket- dijo Penny sonrojada. Ella sabía muy bien que le gustaba aquel chico, pero era algo que preferiría mantener en secreto puesto que ella era una gran científica y futura estrella de pop y no podría perder el tiempo en algo como el amor.

-Me da curiosidad ¿Por qué no utilizas una de tu máquinas para transportar estas cajas?- preguntó Young Cricket.

-Eso es porque estamos transportando Pennysil- respondió la joven orgullosa.

-¿Pennysil?- preguntó Cricket curioso.

-Sí, es un nuevo componente que invente, sirve para desintegrar la tierra pero no parece tener efecto en los minerales así que un grupo de mineros me lo comprará- explicó Penny.

-Genial, aunque me pregunto si será peligroso para ellos- dijo Young Cricket.

-Siempre y cuando sean precavidos no pasara nada, el Pennysil es muy inestable y cualquier movimiento en falso hará que estalle- dijo Penny.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Cricket temiendo por su vida.

-Sí, es por eso que no puedo usar mis maquinas, son eficaces pero para nada delicadas- comentó Penny.

-¡Ya entiendo! Necesitas la precisión y delicadeza de mis movimientos- dijo el joven guerrero.

-Así es, eres el aprendiz que tiene más habilidades, nunca te he visto fallar en tus entrenamientos- afirmó Penny.

-Bueno no soy perfecto pero se con certeza que he tenido más aciertos que fallos, espera… ¿Me has visto entrenar?- preguntó Young Cricket lo que causo nerviosismo en Penny al verse descubierta.

-Solo un par de veces en las cuales casualmente pasaba por ahí ¡Oh mira ya llegamos!- respondió Penny nerviosa para al final sentirse salvada.

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado a una esquina donde un camión de carga estaba estacionado, junto al camión había dos hombres y un simio antropomorfo.

-Señorita Crygor justo a tiempo- elogió uno de los hombres.

-Hola a todos- saludó Penny amablemente- Aquí está justo lo que pidieron-

-Gracias- respondió el mismo hombre- muchachos suban la mercancía-

El primate y el otro hombre tomaron las cajas que tenía Young Cricket y cuidadosamente las subieron al camión.

-Oye Penny, ¿No será peligroso que transporten el material en un camión?- preguntó Cricket preocupado.

-Para nada, este camión lo construyo mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo para este tipo de casos, es aprueba de todo- respondió Penny.

-Es cierto, gracias a este camión hemos podido transportar tantas cosas y sin ningún accidente, tu abuelo y tú son unos genios- dijo el minero.

-Gracias- dijo Penny alagada.

-A ti, por cierto, ya está depositado el dinero- comentó aquel hombre.

-Bien- dijo Penny.

El simio y el otro hombre ya habían terminado de colocar las cajas, el simio se quedó adentro junto a las cajas mientras el otro hombre subió al asiento del copiloto.

-¡Max todo listo!- exclamó el hombre que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Me despido señorita Crygor y joven apuesto, fue un placer hacer negocios de nuevo- dijo el hombre para después subirse al carro y arrancar. Penny y Cricket agitaban su brazo en señal de despedida, se detuvieron cuando aquel camión desapareció a lo lejos.

-Supongo que eso es todo- dijo Young Cricket.

-Antes de que te vayas- dijo Penny mientras sacaba su billetera rosa- permíteme pagarte por esto-

-¡Oh claro que no! Ya te había dicho que no aceptaría dinero- dijo Cricket indignado.

-Pero Cricket esto te costó tiempo y esfuerzo, es lo menos que puedo hacer- replicó Penny.

-De ninguna manera, un noble guerrero jamás cobraría por ayudar a sus amigos- dijo Young Cricket mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

Penny iba a comenzar un discurso sobre él porque es importante pagar el trabajo hecho independientemente de si son amigos pero algo llamo la atención del joven guerrero al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraban.

-No puedo creerlo, mañana será noche de karaoke en Yin Yang- dijo Young Cricket sorprendido.

Penny busco lo que Cricket había mencionado, era un restaurante Chino con el logo del Yin Yang. En su ventana se podía apreciar un cartel que decía 'Mañana concurso de karaoke, premio: cena gratis por todo un año'.

-Cenar gratis ahí por todo un año, eso sería lo mejor que me podría pasar- comentó Young Cricket ilusionado.

Entonces a Penny se le ocurrió una gran idea -¡Participare!-

-Es porque quieres ser una estrella de pop, ¿Cierto?- trató de adivinar Cricket.

-No, lo hare por ti- respondió Penny lo cual sorprendió mucho al joven guerrero.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó Cricket.

-Sí, ganare ese concurso para que puedas cenar gratis, esa será mi forma de agradecerte tu ayuda- afirmó Penny.

-¿No te interesa para nada la comida que sirven ahí?- preguntó Cricket incrédulo.

-Bueno, nunca he comido ahí- respondió Penny, eso dejo a Young Cricket sin palabras.

-Te has perdido de mucho- fue lo único que el joven pudo decir -¿Por qué no comemos mañana aquí? Antes del concurso- propuso.

Penny no podía creer lo que sus odios habían escuchado. Ni en sus sueños más locos se podría imaginar que aquel chico la invitaría a salir -¿Una cita?- preguntó Penny ensoñada.

-Si así quieres llamarle- dijo Cricket sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en la mente de esa joven.

-Por supuesto- acepto Penny entusiasmada.

-La comida te gustara tanto que cuando ganes no querrás cederme el premio- aseguro Cricket.

-Imposible, ya decidí que si gano el premio será para ti y nada me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo Penny.

-Bueno entonces yo participare y si gano el premio será para ti- sentenció Cricket.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- exclamó Penny.

-Si lo tiene, tu haces algo lindo por mí y yo hago algo lindo por ti, así funciona la amistad- dijo Young Cricket.

-¿No sería mejor si hacemos un dueto? Así es más probable que los dos ganemos- propuso Penny.

-Sí, esa idea suena mejor ¿Compañeros de canto?- aceptó Young Cricket mientras le ofrecía su mano a Penny.

-Compañeros de canto- dijo Penny mientras agitaba su mano junto a la de Cricket en señal de aceptación.

-Mañana pasare por ti a tu laboratorio- dijo Cricket.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Penny ruborizada.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron y cada uno partió por distintos rumbos. El trato ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Penny se sentía en las nubes y de pronto todo lucia rosa para ella. Hasta que llego a su laboratorio, donde todo si era rosa.

Al llegar la joven analizo todo lo que ocurriría mañana y se dio cuenta de que necesitaría un buen atuendo y peinado. Así que se le ocurrió construir una maquina peinadora, en cuanto a su ropa, ya buscaría algo más tarde en su armario. Penny fue a su mesa de trabajo a comenzar con los planos de su nueva máquina.

Al pasar la primera hora Penny fue interrumpida por su teléfono. Fue a contestar y por el identificador reconoció el número de quien la buscaba.

-Hola- saludo Penny mientras sostenía su enorme teléfono rosado.

-¡Noche de chicas!- exclamo la persona al otro lado de la línea, que era nada más y nada menos que la repartidora favorita de todos: Mona.

-Lo siento pero no podre esta vez- respondio Penny.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Mona, claramente se podía escuchar un motor y el viento. Era obvio que la chica estaba hablando mientras manejaba su motoneta.

-Tengo una cita- dijo Penny orgullosa. Entonces la línea se cortó, eso desconcertó a Penny pero después continuó con su trabajo.

Penny casi terminaba los planos cuando de nuevo se vio interrumpida pero esta vez por su casa.

-Alerta de proximidad, jóvenes llegando a la puerta en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…- informó la casa de Penny. Entonces unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta. Cuando Penny se acercó pudo ver en la pantalla que estaba al lado de su puerta que se trataba de Mona, Kat y Ana.

Penny abrió la puerta y sus amigas entraron desenfrenadas.

-¿En serio tienes una cita?- preguntó Mona incrédula.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Kat desconfiada.

-¿A dónde irán?- preguntó Ana emocionada.

Penny no quería responder esas preguntas pero eran sus amigas y se sentía con la obligación de decirles.

Penny respiro hondo y después de sacar el aire dijo –Saldré con Young Cricket-

Las otras tres chicas quedaron boquiabiertas.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Mona.

-¿En serio te gusta el? No es que este mal pero no pensé que fuera tu tipo- dijo Kat.

-Qué bonito, ustedes hacen una pareja muy linda- dijo Ana ilusionada.

-No somos pareja, solo es una cita tranquila- dijo Penny.

-¿Qué él no es mayor que tú?- cuestiono Kat.

-Vamos Kat no la molestes, son solo un par de años- dijo Ana.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?- pregunto Mona.

-Aun no lo sé, no he revisado mi armario- dijo Penny.

En seguida las tres chicas emocionadas se llevaron a Penny a su habitación y vaciaron su closet. Las chicas se divertían mientras examinaban la ropa y probaban atuendos.

-Penny pruébate este- sugirió Mona mientras sostenía un vestido azul en sus manos.

-¡Póntelo!- repetían Kat y Ana emocionadas.

Penny cumplió la petición y se colocó el vestido. Aquel corto vestido azul brillante le lucia de maravilla. Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con que lo usara mañana. La noche había caído ya así que cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar. Penny comenzó la construcción de su máquina peinadora y no termino hasta la mañana siguiente.

La máquina constaba de una cabina con una silla adentro. Penny somnolienta entro y se sentó.

-Penny peinadora hazme un peinado que impresione a todos- ordenó la joven científica.

Varios brazos robóticos salieron y comenzaron a peinar a Penny. Su cabello había terminado perfectamente alaciado, así le llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Al verse en el espejo se sintió satisfecha y después cayó completamente dormida en ese lugar.

Pasaron muchas horas para que al fin Penny despertara, cuando lo hizo descubrió que su cabello aún seguía perfectamente peinado. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, así que se apresuró a cambiarse. Después de colocarse el vestido azul de anoche y unos zapatos que combinaran, Penny se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba completamente con su look: sus lentes. Al quitárselos su vista se volvió completamente borrosa pero por fortuna tenía unos lentes de contacto a la mano.

-"Que hermosa me veo"- pensó Penny al verse en el espejo. Arreglarse así la llenaba de orgullo, ella sabía que era mucho más que una simple rata de laboratorio, como sus compañeros solían llamarle.

-Alerta de proximidad, joven apuesto acercándose en 5…4…3…2…1…- avisó el laboratorio de Penny.

Penny corrió a abrir la puerta, afuera se encontraba Young Cricket. El joven usaba una camisa blanca que tenía el dibujo de un dragón rojo, unos pantalones de mezclilla de los cuales colgaba una cadena y tenis negros.

Cricket miro de arriba a abajo a Penny y sonriente dijo –Quien diría que puedes lucir tan linda sin tu bata de laboratorio- uno supondría que eso sería un alago pero la realidad es que ese comentario molesto a Penny.

-Y quién diría que te puedes quitar tu uniforme, yo pensé que estaba adherido a tu piel- comento Penny molesta, eso causo que Cricket riera.

-Eres tan graciosa, ¿Nos vamos?- Penny asintió y ambos jóvenes partieron rumbo al restaurante.

Durante el camino comenzaron a hablar sobre que canción cantarían, eso terminó en una larga plática sobre los gustos musicales de ambos. Penny descubrió que a Young Cricket le gustaba todo tipo de música, pero su favorita era el rock. Por su parte, Young Cricket descubrió que a Penny le gustaba mucho escribir canciones pero no le decía a nadie ya que Mona era conocida por eso y no quería que pensaran que la imitaba.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, este estaba más lleno que de costumbre. El lugar en si parecía un caos, empleados iban y venían de un lado a otro, ya sea atendiendo clientes o arreglando el escenario.

Penny y Young Cricket buscaban un buen lugar donde sentarse, hasta que Cricket vio algo muy familiar.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Mira Penny son nuestros amigos!- señaló Cricket a una gran mesa a lo lejos.

Penny miro hacia aquel lugar y efectivamente ahí estaban sus amigos: Mona, Kat, Ana, 9-volt, 18-volt, 5-volt, Dribble y Spitz. Todos ellos charlaban amenamente, excepto por 9-Volt y 18-Volt, hasta que se sintieron descubiertos, entonces todos taparon sus caras con el menú.

Young Cricket camino hacia aquella mesa y Penny temerosa lo siguió. Cuando ambos quedaron frente a la mesa los demás siguieron pretendiendo estar concentrados en el menú. Young Cricket carraspeo así al fin llamaría la atención de todos.

-Oh miren, es Young Cricket y… ¿Quién es la linda chica que te acompaña?- habló Dribble, el cual fue pateado por Mona debajo de la mesa.

Mona fingió reír y dijo –Que chistoso eres Dribble, es obvio que es Penny-

-¿Penny?- pregunto Dribble confundido y adolorido.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Si es Penny- exclamo 9-Volt mientras dejaba de prestarle atención a su GameBoy.

-Penny luces muy hermosa- alagó 5-volt.

-Gracias- dijo Penny avergonzada.

-Es increíble que se junten para comer y no nos hayan invitado, sobre todo en mi restaurante favorito- reclamó Cricket indignado.

-La verdad es que no planeamos venir aquí, todo fue una extraña coincidencia, ¿No es así chicos?- habló Mona y todos asintieron.

-Entonces debe ser el destino que quiere que todos tengamos una agradable comida de amigos, que suerte, ¿No Penny?- preguntó al último Young Cricket a su compañera.

-Sí, que suerte…- respondio Penny sin ocultar su decepción.

Los jóvenes se integraron a la mesa, Young Cricket y Penny se sentaron entre 9-Volt y Ana, Young Cricket quedo junto a 9-Volt y Penny junto a Ana.

-Hey, ¿Qué tienes ahí amiguito?- le preguntó Cricket a 9-Volt al ver su consola.

-Juego Kirby y el laberinto de los espejos con 18-Volt, ¿Quieres intentar?- le ofreció 9-Volt su consola a Cricket el cual gustoso aceptó. Penny aprovechó la distracción para enfrentar a sus amigas.

-No puedo creer que me hagan esto, ¿Le dijeron a todo el mundo sobre mi cita?- reclamó Penny a sus amigas.

-Solo planeábamos venir nosotras tres y ser lo más discretas posibles- dijo Mona arrepentida de sus acciones.

-Pero Kat le dijo a 9-Volt y 9-Volt le dijo a 18-Volt, 5-Volt escuchó por accidente y cuando todos veníamos hacia acá nos encontramos con Dribble y Spitz y ellos se ofrecieron a traernos y al final se quedaron- explicó Ana.

Penny azotó su cabeza contra la mesa, ignoró el pequeño dolor que eso le causo, no importaba nada ya puesto que su cita estaba arruinada. Pero Penny sabía que tener una cita perfecta era demasiado pedir, así que decidió olvidarlo y disfrutar el tiempo con sus amigos.

-Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Penny?- le preguntó 9-Volt a Young Cricket, todos se quedaron callados y el rojo se apodero de la cara de Penny.

-No estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos- respondió Young Cricket sin dejar de concentrarse en el videojuego.

Entonces todos azotaron sus cabezas contra la mesa, excepto por Young Cricket, 9-Volt y 18-Volt.

-No te preocupes Penny, siempre se puede salir de la friendzone- susurró Mona, tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Oye Cricket, ¿Podrías describir a tu chica ideal?- preguntó Ana inocentemente.

-¿Eso a qué viene?- cuestionó Cricket.

-Ya basta de preguntas incomodas- susurró Penny mientras cubría su cara.

-Aquí está la merienda, dedos de pescado- anunció el mesero colocando dicho platillo al centro de la mesa.

Los ojos de 9-Volt brillaron, el chico tomo un dedo de pescado y lo baño en salsa tártara, entonces miro a su oponente: Kat.

-Piensa rápido- gritó 9-Volt y le lanzo la comida a Kat. La cual rápidamente se paró en la mesa y golpeo el alimento para que fuera de regreso a 9-Volt. Pero el dedo de pescado no fue hacia 9-Volt y cayó en la camisa de Young Cricket.

-¡9-Volt! No se juega con la comida, mira lo que hiciste- le regañó su madre al chico.

El chico avergonzado se disculpó –Lo siento Cricket, déjame limpiarte-

-No te preocupes amiguito, mejor iré al baño, por cierto buen tiro- dijo Young Cricket y después se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

-Penny prueba esto, es delicioso- le ofreció Ana a su amiga.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre- respondió Penny.

-Anda Penny, intenta relajarte, todo aquí está bien- dijo Mona.

-¿Todo está bien? ¡Nada aquí está bien!- exclamó Penny molesta mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Penny cariño, no te exaltes por favor- pidió 5-Volt.

Penny respiro hondo y después exhalo, con eso bastó para recobrar la compostura.

-Chicos es muy tierno de su parte que quieran ser partícipes de esto y agradezco que quieran ayudarme pero no es necesario. Me gusta Young Cricket ¿Y eso que? No tienen por qué emocionarse- dijo Penny en voz alta. Se sintió muy bien al sacar todas esas emociones guardadas pero por la cara de sus amigos sintió que había cometido un grave error. Todos parecían haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Penny nerviosa.

-¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó Cricket a su espalda.

Penny giró abruptamente para asegurarse que eso no había sido su imaginación. Y en efecto, no había sido su imaginación. Frente a ella estaba Young Cricket consternado. Penny no encontró ninguna otra alternativa más que reír tranquilamente y luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Penny corrió a una velocidad que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía correr. Rápidamente llego a su laboratorio donde tomo varios materiales y herramientas. Entonces se fue al teletransportador que la llevaba directamente al laboratorio de su abuelo.

Ahí se encontró a Mike barriendo y a su abuelo analizando el comportamiento de una planta que acababa de descubrir.

-¡Abuelo rápido! ¡Tenemos que terminar el rayo de amnesia ahora!- exclamó Penny apurada.

-¿Penny? ¿Pero qué?- se cuestionó el doctor al ver a su nieta ir de un lugar a otro acomodando materiales.

-¡Mike rápido! ¡Trae el prototipo!- ordenó Penny al robot que la miraba con extrañes.

El doctor Crygor se acercó a su nieta y la tomo por los hombros para que se detuviera a mirarlo.

-Penny ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó el doctor a su nieta.

Penny volvió a respirar tratando de contener el remolino de emociones que crecía en ella. Cuando exhalo todo confesó –Por accidente le dije a Young Cricket que me gustaba-

Al verla relajada Crygor soltó a su nieta -¿Young Cricket? ¿En serio te gusta ese chico? No es que tenga algo de malo, pero no pensé que fuera tu tipo-

-Ya había escuchado eso antes- comentó Penny.

-¿Y quieres borrarle la memoria para que lo olvide?- preguntó el doctor.

-Si, a él y a todos los demás que escucharon- respondió Penny.

-Penny, tratas el hecho de que te guste alguien como si fuera algo malo- resaltó el anciano.

-No es malo, es vergonzoso- dijo Penny.

-Pues no deberías de avergonzarte, es normal enamorarse y lo es más para una adolescente como tú ¿Qué lo sabe la gente? Eso no les incumbe a ellos ¿Lo sabe el chico en cuestión? Pues tendrá que decidir si corresponde tus sentimientos o no, y tendrás que respetar esa decisión ¿Qué se quiere aprovechar de ti? Entonces se las verá conmigo- dijo el Dr. Crygor.

-Y conmigo- agregó Mike mientras apuntaba con un rayo.

-Oh por dios Mike deja eso- le ordenó el Dr. a su robot.

Penny conmovida abrazo a su abuelo y al robot.

-Tienes razón abuelo, muchas gracias- agradecía Penny alegre.

-Detecto una señal, es el vehículo de Dribble y Spitz- avisó Mike.

-¿Qué harán ellos aquí?- preguntó el doctor.

-De seguro traen a las chicas, querrán hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó- mencionó Penny.

-Pues si te buscan a ti, será mejor que abras- dijo el doctor.

Penny fue a la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada por alguien desde afuera. Cuando la abrió vio que afuera no había ninguna chica, solo estaba Young Cricket y a lo lejos Dribble y Spitz recargados en su taxi.

-Oh Penny, que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Young Cricket alegre –Te buscamos en tu laboratorio pero no estabas- el Dr. Crygor al escucharlo se acercó más a la puerta con el rayo que tenía Mike en mano, solo por si ocurría algo.

-Lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta acá- se disculpó Penny.

-No, yo lo lamento, debí de haberme dado cuenta lo que esta cita significaba para ti y no debí habernos hecho sentar con los demás- se disculpó Cricket.

-No es tu culpa, yo fui una tonta al exagerar todo- dijo Penny.

-Penny tú no eres una tonta, eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido- dijo Young Cricket, que al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo. Penny también se sonrojo, para ella lo mejor era ser alagada por sus habilidades.

-Amor joven, que enternecedor- comentó Dribble conmovido.

-Silencio Dribble, arruinas el momento- le regaño Spitz.

-Hey, deberíamos de regresar antes de que comience el concurso de karaoke, si aún quieres participar- le dijo Cricket a Penny.

-Claro- asintió Penny.

-¿Concurso de karaoke?- pregunto Mike apareciendo detrás de Penny -¿Puedo ir?-

-Por supuesto Mike, con tu ayuda seguro ganaremos- respondió Penny –Abuelo ¿Quieres venir?-

-Sí, los acompañare- dijo Crygor uniéndose al grupo. Su único motivo era asegurarse de que ese chico se comportara con su nieta.

El grupo fue transportado por los taxistas de regreso al restaurante, donde se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos. Mona y las gemelas de nuevo se disculparon con Penny, pero esta última les dijo que no tenían por qué disculparse. Todos regresaron a la mesa de antes, comieron y se divirtieron hasta que comenzó el concurso de karaoke. Había muchos talentosos contendientes pero a Young Cricket y Penny no les importo, ellos solo querían divertirse.

Entonces llegó el turno de los jóvenes, estos junto a Mike subieron al escenario. Cada uno con un micrófono en mano estaba listo para cantar. Entonces la música empezó. La primera parte era solo de Young Cricket y Penny.

 _We're soaring, flying  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So, we're breaking free_

El público en el restaurante se estremeció, los jóvenes cantaban muy bien.

-Quien diría que esto terminaría tan bien- dijo Ana.

-Eso significa que hicimos un buen trabajo- dijo Kat.

 _You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts_

Ver a su nieta cantar llenaba de emoción al Dr. Crygor. En momentos como esos se daba cuenta de que tanto había crecido Penny, a quien solía sostener en brazos cuando era solo una bebe. Crygor sabía que de no ser porque había removido sus lagrimales en esos momentos estaría llorando.

-Crecen muy rápido, ¿No es así Doctor?- pregunto 5-Volt al anciano, ella por su parte miraba como su hijo 9-Volt dejaba de lado su consola tan solo para apoyar a sus amigos.

-Demasiado- fue lo único que respondio Crygor.

 _But your faith  
It gives me strength, strength to believe_

Entonces Mike se unió a la canción.

 _We're breaking free  
We're soaring  
Flying  
There's not a star  
In heaven that we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free_

 _Oh, we're breaking free_

Todo el público disfruto mucho la canción, al final Young Cricket, Penny y Mike se tomaron de las manos para hacer una reverencia al público.

Para la media noche todos los competidores ya habían cantado y era hora de anunciar el ganador.

-Tenemos más de un ganador- anunció el maestro de ceremonia –Los ganadores son: ¡La bella y misteriosa chica de azul! ¡El apuesto chico de camisa manchada! ¡Y Mike el robot karaoke!- Todos comenzaron a celebrar.

-¡Realmente ganamos!- le dijo Penny a Cricket.

-Sabía que lo haríamos- respondió Cricket.

-¡Yupi!- exclamó Mike mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros de escenario.

-Aunque la verdad no sé si pueda venir a cenar todos los dias aquí- confesó Penny.

-Sé que dije que sería lo mejor que me podía pasar, pero tampoco me veo aquí cenando todo un año- confesó Cricket.

-Tengo una mejor idea- le dijo Penny a su compañero.

A la noche siguiente el restaurante Yin Yang de nuevo estaba muy ruidoso y atareado. Pero no porque hubiera muchas personas dentro, sino porque todo el equipo de Warioware Inc. se encontraba cenando ahí. Penny, Cricket y Mike habían cambiado su premio por una cena privada para ellos y todos sus amigos. Porque ellos sabían mejor que nadie que las cosas eran mejores si las compartías con tus amigos.


End file.
